


Who Needs a Rubber Duck

by Sharo



Series: HermitCraft Season7 Smut fics [2]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Poly!Hermits, Quickies, Rough Sex, Swearing, no excuse for this, what is the function of a rubber duck?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/pseuds/Sharo
Summary: Doc needs to blow off some steam, and Xisuma's been fighting with server performance. A timeout is in order.
Relationships: Doc/Xisuma
Series: HermitCraft Season7 Smut fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856650
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113





	Who Needs a Rubber Duck

**Author's Note:**

> Re-watching early season seven videos, and came across the GoatFather's floating hideout... and decided that his organ was definitely large enough to fuck someone on. And then my brain gave me this.

<Docm77>: Anyone up for a redstone check? I’m ready to blow it up and start over

Iskall winced with a grin. “Ooh, Doc’s super feisty over this project. Who’s gonna get reamed today?”

Rendog snorted. “I’m out. I forgot that was code last time, and couldn’t walk for the next two days.” He stored the diamond payment for the shulker boxes of oak wood he’d dropped off. “Best of luck to whoever-” he almost flinched at the next comm notification.

<Xisuma>: i could use a break from server code. where do i meet you?

Iskall felt the stretch under his diamond eye as his eyebrows threatened to join his hairline. “Welp, I guess that takes care of that!” He tried to catch his breath, but Ren’s own incredulous look and laughter kept setting him into cackling. “Should we-”

“Nope.” Ren shook his head, wide-eyed. “Not going anywhere _near_ that. Now come on, I’ll help you move all of this inside the trunk.”

Xisuma flew over the ocean out towards iJevin’s base, keeping one eye on the water’s surface, and the other on the scrolling code in the corner of his visor. He banked hard to the left from the prismarine base, hissing at the twinge in his shoulders. Doc’s floating castle came into view and he fired off one more rocket to reach the platform outside, boots stomping down in a hard landing.

“Don’t come in yet!”

He froze at the entryway, Doc’s voice yelling up from somewhere below the floor. He sounded distracted and frustrated, but otherwise in fairly good spirits. Xisuma tossed another line of code at his problem while he waited, listening to the clanking and steamy huffs of hidden blazes. 

Doc dropped down from the roof to land beside him, startling him into a mis-key. “Argh! Warn a guy, would’ja?”

The redstoner tilted his head at him, silent.

Xisuma rolled his head. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped.” He closed out the tab, wishing his shoulders weren’t so tight. “Not your fault.”

Doc’s grin was all teeth. “Had to turn the security system off. I didn't think you wanted to be burnt to a crisp."

"Not especially, but I'm willing to burn the damn code that won't let me fix it."

A heavy metal arm fell across his shoulders as Doc led him inside the little floating hideaway. "I think I know the feeling. Was fighting with some pesky redstone myself. Take your mind off of it for a quick fuck?"

“Crude, but yes.”

Doc pushed him back towards the impressive wood and gold organ, hands already at his belt.

“Helmet off, or on?”

Blood was rushing from his brain already, he didn't care, just wanted to turn his brain off for a few minutes. "Whatever you like, I'm good for a quickie."

Doc's smile widened. "Take it off and I'll fuck you against the organ."

Xisuma's hands were moving before he finished. "Leave the lab coat on then." He dropped his helmet into the mine cart chair as they passed it, Doc’s pants following. Doc lifted him in a smooth motion, chest muscles bunching and releasing as he sat Xisuma on top of the looms, pushing down his pants to bunch around his boots.

"First one's on me, gonna get you nice and loose."

Xisuma threw his head back as Doc clamped his hands around his hips and nuzzled down against his pelvis, sucking Xisuma's half-hard cock into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. Xisuma grabbed at fistfulls of the tattered labcoat, holding on as Doc bobbed his head, working skillfully as his cock filled and hardened inside his mouth. Xisuma groaned as Doc dropped to a crouch, taking him further down his throat, metal hand gripping and bruising as Xisuma tried to thrust against him.

“Fuck, that’s..”

Doc make a slurping sound as he lifted his head, red eye twinkling. And then he scraped his teeth oh so gently as he swallowed around him and demonstrated just how much of a gag reflex he didn’t have.

Xisuma curled forward over his head, panting wordlessly through his orgasm

Doc didn't give him more than a moment to recover, flipping him easily onto his stomach and pushing his head down. Xisuma’s bare knees hit the barrels below, chest plate pushed forward by the trapdoors above them.

Xisuma scrabbled for a purchase against the loom organ keys when Doc pushed two fingers inside him, slick with oil or potion. Doc put a knee on the barrel bench between his legs, trapping him in place by the pants around his boots. A hand squeezed an ass cheek as his fingers worked around, pressing against the tight muscle until it loosened and let the digits slide.

Doc's growl went straight to his cock, already filling out again with the rough treatment, and the slide of Doc's own impressive erection against his thigh. There really wasn't any need for words between them, the sounds of rough pants and moans and Doc's growls filling the space. Xisuma closed his eyes and pushed back against another finger, letting the stretch and slide distract him from the heaviness of the air. 

Doc leaned over his back, and growled in his ear. "You want more? Should I take you like this, or make you come again on my fingers?" He pushed further inside, curling his fingers and holding Xisuma down as he shuddered against the pressure.

"Yes, whatever, just do it," he babbled, still trying to find a handhold for leverage as he encouraged the near roughness. "Fuck me hard, come on." He shivered at the dark chuckle behind him, moaned when Doc sank his teeth into the back of his neck above the base armour. His mouth moved with his fingers, pressing and worrying at both muscles as Xisuma squirmed beneath him. Another finger and he was pumping them smoothly, savoring the twitches and uncontrolled moans from Xisuma, until he clenched hard around his fingers and come splashed against the decorative trapdoors.

"Gonna fuck you now, that good?"

Xisuma's drawn out 'yes' was more of a satisfied moan.

Doc rested his metal hand against X as he pulled his fingers clear, ignoring the whine of protest. He spared only a moment to slick his cock before pushing back inside, past the loosened ring of muscle, letting the long length of it push the breath out of the man beneath him. 

"Fuck, that's it, take it all…" Doc hissed as Xisuma just accepted it, body loose against the blocks he was laying on. He rocked gently to make the last inch, hissing at the tightness around him. Xisuma shivered at the sound, the full body motion rippling through his back and around Doc’s fully seated cock. "Oh, man, do that again."

"Hmm?"

He brought his metal arm up, scraping it lightly against Xisuma's yellow backplate, making the man shiver again. "Fuck, that's nice." He pulled halfway out, groaning at the slide back in, adjusting his stance, pulling Xisuma back and against him. "X, can I, can I..," he was trying to growl the words out, but his brain was being squeezed along with his cock.

Xisuma jerked against him as he pulled back again. "Do it. _Fuck_ me." He sounded wrecked and certain.

Doc growled and reached forward, hooking his fingers on the edges of the backplate and yanking X back onto him. He set a strong pace, pulling smoothly back and shoving forward, Xisuma letting his body roll with him, braced as much as he could against the organ, taking everything he gave out. Doc came with a roar, the room quiet but for their panting as Doc hung over Xisuma's back, the blazes and villagers alike startled into brief silence.

Doc pulled out with a contented sigh, one hand braced against Xisuma's back, holding him in place. He fished behind him for the helmet, pulling it out of the minecart seat and onto the bench beside him.

Xisuma coughed softly, sliding down onto the bench with a wince. "Well. Haven't done that in a while." 

Doc chuckled as he caught his breath, passing over wool to clean up from one of the shulkers by the door. "The Civil War? Has it really been that long?"

"Void, I probably could have used that a few times fighting with the 1.14 update. But you got all caught up with that Area 77 and hippie stuff." Xisuma smiled to show there were no hard feelings.

"Hmm, the hippies." He grinned wolfishly. "Now _they_ threw a couple of wild parties." 

Xisuma laughed, tossing the soiled wool aside as he pulled his pants back up, freeing his boots. "Jeez, sounds like you had a good time last season. I just hope the nether update goes as smoothly as this one."

Doc smiled at him fondly. "Are you gonna change the armour again for it? I kinda like this one." He traced his fingers along the antennae on the yellow helmet.

Xisuma leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Haven't decided yet, new mobs should be announced soon. If you see something you like, though, let me know." He accepted the helmet back, taking a deep breath as soon as it was latched. "Thanks for this, I think I've figured out where my problem is in the code issue."

"Heh, same here with the redstone. Pretty sure it's just a simple delay I need to add now." He tapped the metal plate on the side of his head. "Needed to get my mind off of it for a bit."

Xisuma stood from the bench, stretching carefully. "Better than a rubber duck?"

Doc slung an arm over his shoulders, pulling him into a side-hug. "Only when you've got a good friend to fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> it's official, bad days at work equals feel-good smut writing for me. Huh.


End file.
